My Lovely Brother
by CheeseTart
Summary: Jeon Jungkook mecintai kakaknya sendiri yaitu Jeon Taehyung WARNING! BoyxBoy TOP!TAE BOTTOM!KOOK VKOOK TAEKOOK
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Brother**

 **Rated** **T** (supaya saya gak lupa diri(?)

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Pair: VKOOK, TaeKook**

 **Disclaimer: Jungkook is my little baby!**

 **WARNING! BoyxBoy TOP! TAE BOTTOM!KOOK**

 **Say NO to KOOKV KOOKTAE or TOP!JK xD**

 **Because i dont like it xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bandara tampak begitu lenggang pagi ini, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tengah berlalu lalang. Ada juga yang tengah duduk di bangku tunggu seperti dirinya yang saat ini tengah menunggu seseorang di pintu keluar bandara tersebut.

Dirinya sudah sangat bosan! Terhitung sudah hampir satu jam dirinya duduk disana dan menunggu. Tapi sampai saat ini orang dirinya tunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali! Seharusnya sudah sampai kan?" gerutunya entah pada siapa. Yah karna dirinya saat ini tengah duduk sendirian disana. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang melihat ataupun mendengar ocehannya tersebut, bisa di sebut tidak waras dirinya.

"Apa aku salah perkiraan?" sahutnya lagi.

"Ah… tidak mungkin! Aku ingat sekali kalau Hyung bilang akan berangkat di penerbangan sore."

Ya, Hyungnya akan datang dari Jerman. Dan perjalanan dari Jerman sampai ke Seoul memerlukan waktu 13 jam, dan jika dirinya melakukan penerbangan sore hari sudah dipastikan pagi ini Hyungnya sudah sampai di Seoul.

.

.

Pemuda manis yang tengah duduk dibangku tunggu bandara tersebut pun masih terus mendumal, sampai tidak sadar seorang pria tengah duduk disebelahnya dan memperhatikannya sambil menatap gemas kearahnya.

"Sudah selesai berbicara sendirinya?"

Jeon Jungkook si pemuda manis yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri itu pun tersentak mendengar suara yang terdengar berat memasuki indera pendengarannya. Suara itu tampak tak asing di telinganya. Seperti sebuah suara yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan.

Suara Hyungnya!

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah sebelah kanannya, tepat dimana suara itu berasal.

Dan seketika mata bulat besarnya itu semakin membulat ketika dirinya mendapati orang yang selama ini dirindukannya berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Taehyung-ie Hyung!" pekiknya senang, dan langsung saja tubuh berisi nya itu menerjang pemuda tampan dihadapannya yang dipanggilnya 'Taehyung-ie Hyung' dengan sangat erat, membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah adik kecilnya ini dan membalas pelukan tersebut dengan tidak kalah eratnya.

"Aigo~~ Uri Aegie… Merindukan Hyung eoh?" ucap Jeon Taehyung sembari mengusak rambut Jungkook yang saat ini masih berada didalam pelukannya. Jungkook yang mendengar Hyung nya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Aegipun melepaskan pelukannya cepat lalu menatap yang lebih tua dengan pandangan yang tajam, namun terlihat sangat imut dimata Taehyung.

"Aku bukan Aegie mu! Berhentilah memanggilku aegie, aku sudah besar!" sahutnya sebal, bibirnya mencebil lucu membuat Taehyung gemas ingin mencubit bibir tebal adik kesayangannya tersebut.

Ya! Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah sepasang kakak beradik.

"Aigo~ Lihat dirimu! Katanya sudah besar? Kenapa merajuk seperti itu heum?!" Taehyung masih tetap menggodanya, Oh ayolah! Kenapa di usia 20 tahun ini Jungkook masih sangat menggemaskan? Ingin sekali dirinya mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook yang saat ini tengah menggembung lucu karna kesal dengan dirinya yang terus saja menggodanya itu.

"Ish! Aku membencimu!" sahut Jungkook dengan wajah kesal namun menggemaskan itu, dirinya menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berlalu meninggalkan Hyungnya yang saat ini tengah terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya tersebut.

Taehyung berhenti dengan kekehannya, sadar akan candaannya yang sudah membuat Jungkook menjadi semakin kesal. Dirinya pun segera menyusul Jungkook yang saat ini tengah berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal seperti anak kecil. Ck!

Demi apapun Jungkook diusiannya yang sudah bisa disebut dewasa entah mengapa sikapnya masih saja seperti anak gadis yang baru saja mengalami pubertas! Bahkan kemarahannya bisa lebih ganas daripada wanita yang tengah menstruasi sekalipun.

Kalau sudah begini Taehyung benar-benar dalam bahaya!

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook, tunggu aku… aish!" seru Taehyung frustasi, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sebentar dengan bibir mencebil lucunya lalu berbalik lagi dan berjalan lebih cepat.

.

 **Hap**

Dan akhirnya Taehyung bisa mengejar Jungkook, berterima kasihnya kepada kaki-kakinya yang panjang!

Tangannya sudah menahan pergelangan tangan Jungkook, menahannya agar tidak terlepas karna si yang lebih muda meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Jangan merajuk! Kau tidak merindukanku heum?" sahut Taehyung dengan suara beratnya yang meneduhkan, Jungkook menunduk mendengarnya.

"Aku… rindu~" sahut Jungkook pelan, kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Tentu saja dirinya rindu! Setelah 3 tahun lamanya dirinya berpisah dengan Hyung nya yang paling disayanginya itu, bohong kalau dirinya tidak rindu.

"Tapi kau menyebalkan!" sahutnya lagi sambil memukul pelan dada sang Hyung. Yang dipukul hanya meringis pelan –Walau memang hanya pukulan kecil tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau tenaga Jungkook cukup kuat juga.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat kearah Jungkook yang masih menunduk. Lalu menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukan hangatnya, Jungkook membalas pelukan Hyungnya dengan erat.

"Hiks~" isakan kecil pun lolos dari bibir Jungkook, membuat Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun melirik kearah bawah –Jungkook lebih pendek darinya. Ingin melihat wajah Jungkook tapi sang empunya malah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada sang Hyung. Taehyung terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap kepala Jungkook sayang.

"Sudah jangan menangis, aku sudah berada disini bersamamu!" ucap Taehyung lagi semakin erat memeluk Jungkook dan tangannya pun tidak berhenti mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan sayang. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan setiap orang yang berlalu diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook terlihat terlalu manis dan intim untuk suatu hubungan kakak dan adik.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai FF Pertama ku disini

ini pernah di publish di akun Wattpad ku

publish disini karna pengen aja xD

berminat? silahkan tinggalkan komen kalo banyak yang minat di lanjut kalo nggak yaudah xD


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Brother**

 **Rated T (Not sure)**

 **Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook and Other**

 **Pair: VKOOK TAEKOOK**

 **Disclaim: Jungkook is my little baby xD**

 **WARNING! Boy x Boy with Top!Tae Bottom!Kook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak! Jungkookie. Hentikan, kau menyakitiku!" sahut Taehyung yang saat ini tengah mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut.

Oh Ya... pasti kalian merasa bingung kan? Kenapa Jungkook memukuli Taehyung saat ini, alasannya simple. Hanya karna Taehyung memberitahu Jungkook bahwa dirinya tidak tinggal dirumah bersama kedua orang tuanya. –Dan tentu tidak bersamanya pula–

Taehyung ingin mandiri, begitu katanya kepada Jungkook.

Mendengar penuturan Hyungnya tersebut membuat Jungkook memberenggut kesal, ia marah, kesal dan tidak terima. Tentu saja!

Seperti tidak punya rumah saja! Begitu protesnya. Lalu Taehyung pun langsung mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari adik kesayangannya tersebut. Taehyung tidak bisa melawan, yang dirinya lakukan hanyalah melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan mematikan Jungkook. Seperti mencubit dan terus memukulinya dibagian lengan, percayalah bahwa cubitan Jungkook tidak ada duanya, cubitannya akan membuat lebam yang akan sangat lama hilangnya.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikkannya sebelum Hyung tinggal dirumah bersama aku Appa dan Eomma!" ucap Jungkook sebal.

"Aku tidak bisa Kookie~" sahut Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Wae?!" kata Jungkook, bibirnya mencebil saat ini! Tanda kalau dirinya tengah kesal. Membuat Taehyung gemas! Oh andaikan Jungkook tidak dalam mood merajuk kepada nya sudah dipastikan saat ini dirinya akan mencubit kedua pipi gembil adiknya itu.

"Ya.. katakanlah Hyungmu ini ingin mandiri! Lagipula tempat kerjaku dengan apartemen jaraknya cukup dekat. Jadi itu bisa menghemat waktuku." Jelas Taehyung, walau dia sangat tau bahwa penjelasannya tidak akan pernah bisa diterima oleh adik manisnya tersebut.

Dan setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya adalah Jungkook yang mendiamkannya. Taehyung menghela nafasnya maklum, seiring berjalannya waktu Jungkook akan bisa menerima semuanya.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan lebih dulu memasuki Massion Jeon, kakinya melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Menghiraukan Ibunya yang memanggilnya. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Taehyung-ah, Wasseo!" sahut Mrs. Jeon ketika melihat anak tertuanya masih berdiri diambang pintu, Taehyung tersenyum lalu menghampiri wanita paruh baya tersebut. Kemudian Taehyung memeluknya dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa rindu kepada wanita yang sudah membuat dirinya bisa tumbuh sampai sebesar ini.

"Aigo, kau menjadi sangat tampan sekarang Uri Adeul!" sahut sang Eomma ketika menatap Taehyung, anak laki-laki nya yang satu ini memang terlihat sangat tampan!

"Bahkan kau sangat tinggi, Eomma sampai lelah mendongak! Bagaimana keadaan mu sayang, kau sehat kan?" Mrs. Jeon berkata sembari mengelus kedua lengan anak nya. Taehyung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ibunya tersebut.

"Aku baik Eomma, sangat baik! Apalagi setelah bertemu dengan wanita paling cantik di dunia ini." Sahut Taehyung, Mrs Jeon yang mendengar perkataan anaknya hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

"Aigo~ kau pintar sekali menggombal eoh? Eomma sampai tersipu mendengarnya!" Mrs. Jeon terkekeh pelan setelahnya. Lalu menggiring Taehyung untuk duduk diruang keluarga dan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, mulai dari membahas sekolah, teman-temannya dan hm.. tentu saja sang Eomma bertanya tentang kekasih.

.

.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau tinggal disini saja bersama kami?" sahut sang Eomma, memecah keheningan yang tercipta diruang makan keluarga Jeon tersebut. Jungkook yang mendengar perkataannya sedikit berharap bahwa sang Hyung akan mengubah pemikirannya, dan mau tinggal bersama keluarganya tentu saja.

Jungkook tetap fokus kepada piring dihadapannya, walau sebenarnya dirinya sesekali melirik kearah Taehyung yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Berharap Taehyung mengiyakan tawaran sang Eomma.

Taehyung tersenyum sebentar lalu menatap sang eomma yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tidak Eomma, aku tidak ingin terus bergantung dengan kalian!" sahut Taehyung menjelaskan, membuat Jungkook yang mendengarnya menjadi lesu seketika, dan membuat Taehyung melirik kearahnya.

Taehyung sadar bahwa sedari tadi adik manisnya ini memperhatikannya sedari sang Eomma membahas perihal dirinya yang akan tinggal bersama keluarganya atau tetap dengan pendirian awal yang ingin hidup mandiri.

"Tapi Eomma sangat merindukanmu Taehyung-ah!" sahut sang Eomma, kali ini suaranya terdengar sedikit memelas.

Bagus Eomma, terus paksa Hyungie untuk tetap tinggal disini! Dalam hatinya Jungkook menyemangati sang Eomma.

"Biarkan saja Taehyung tinggal diapartemennya sendiri, anak kita sudah dewasa Yeobo. Dia butuh privasi!" Sahut sang kepala keluarga. Sang Eomma hanya menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. Tersenyum sebentar, Appanya kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yah jangan bersedih seperti itu Yeobo, Taehyung tidak akan bisa membawa kekasihnya dengan leluasa jika dia tinggal dengan kita." Ucap sang Appa lagi sedikit mengerling kearah Taehyung, menggoda anak tampannya tersebut.

"Anniya~ aku belum mempunyai kekasih Appa!" sahut Taehyung mengelak.

"Kau sudah besar Tae-ah, kau harus segera mempunyai kekasih!"

"Menikah muda tidak buruk juga!" sahut sang Appa kepada Taehyung, sang anak hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan ayahnya tersebut. Bingung untuk menanggapinya.

"Benar apa kata Appa mu Tae! Apa kau mau Eomma kenalkan dengan anak teman Eomma?" tanya sang Eomma yang entah mengapa sekarang menjadi sangat antusias.

Ya~ mungkin naluri seorang ibu? Entahlah, setiap ibu pasti ingin segera melihat anaknya segera menikah dan mempunyai anak.

"Aku selesai, permisi!" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba dan langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan, dan membuat Taehyung melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok

Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook dengan pelan, lama ia menunggu tapi tak ada sahutan dari Jungkook.

Tok Tok

Diketuknya lagi pintu tersebut, dan masih sama tidak ada sahutan yang berarti dari adik kesayangannya tersebut.

Ceklek~

Dibukanya pintu kamar adiknya, yang tidak terkunci.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah gelap. Penerangan hanya dari lampu dimeja nakas yang berada di samping kanan ranjang, dan disana terdapat gundukan besar yang diyakini adalah Jungkook yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti kepompong.

"Hyung masuk ne." sahutnya pelan. Sekali lagi Taehyung tak mendapatkan respon dari Jungkook. Taehyung berjalan perlahan menghampiri Jungkook, gundukan itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Apa Jungkook tengah tertidur saat ini?

"Kookie-ya~ kau sudah tidur?" tanya Taehyung pelan, dan masih tak mendapat jawaban dari adiknya tersebut. Taehyung menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu dirinya mendudukan tubuhnya dilantai kamar Jungkook kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bibir ranjang Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, sebenarnya dirinya belum tertidur. Jungkook melakukannya untuk menghindari Taehyung. Dirinya saat ini tidak ingin berbicara, bahkan menatap Taehyung pun dirinya enggan.

"Hyung merindukanmu~" sahut Taehyung pelan, dirinya menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook dengan tatapan menerawang. Tak terasa cairan bening itu pun mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jungkook menuruni pipinya. Jungkook pun sangat merindukan Taehyung, demi tuhan!

"Berhentilah merajuk." Sahut Taehyung lagi, walau dirinya tau bahwa tidak akan pernah ada tanggapan apapun dari adik tersayangnya itu.

"Kau tau, kalau aku boleh memilih... tentu aku lebih memilih tinggal disini bersama Eomma Appa dan tentu saja bersamamu!"

Jeda sebentar Taehyung kembali menerawang langit-langit kamar Jungkook, seperti sedang menerawang sesuatu.

"Aku merindukan tawamu, dan sikap manjamu padaku~" Taehyung terkekeh mengingat setiap moment kemanjaan adiknya ini.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah disini bersamaku Eomma dan Appa!" sahut sebuah suara parau memasuki indra pendengarannya, Taehyung sedikit terkejut mendengar suara tersebut. Dihadapkannya pandangannya tersebut kearah belakang, menatap adiknya Jungkook yang sekarang sudah terduduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan mata yang sayu, Jungkook seperti habis menangis.

Taehyung bangkit lalu duduk diatas ranjang Jungkook, lama mereka berdua terdiam sampai tiba-tiba Jungkook memukulinya menggunakan bantal.

 **Buk!**

"Ya!" sahut Taehyung protes karna Jungkook memukulinya berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

 **Buk! Buk! Buk!**

"Aku membencimu, aku membencimu!" Jungkook mengucapkan kata itu seiring dirinya tetap memukul Taehyung menggunakan bantal yang masih berada di genggamannya.

"Ya~ Jungkookie~ mian mian!" hanya kata itu yang dapat Taehyung ucapkan, karna sesungguhnya Jungkook tidak akan mempan di rayu seperti apapun jika dirinya tengah merajuk seperti ini.

 **Buk!**

Pukulan terakhir yang di layangkan Jungkook tepat dikepala Taehyung, dan setelah nya bantal tersebut pun di buang asal oleh Jungkook dengan bibir mencebil lucu. Ingin rasanya Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkah imut adiknya ini, tapi di urungkannya karna masalah tidak akan selesai jika Taehyung mentertawai adiknya sekarang.

"Aish! Sana kau pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" sahut Jungkook sebal lalu merebahkan dirinya kembali diatas ranjang dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi, sebaiknya aku berkemas dan kembali ke Jerman lagi saja! Karna ternyata adik kesayanganku ini tak menginginkan aku berada disini, sedih sekali~" sahut Taehyung terlalu mendramatisir. Diliriknya Jungkook yang saat ini masih setia bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Selamat Tinggal Jungkookie~" ucapnya lagi dengan masih mendramatisir, dan ketika Taehyung akan membuka pintu kamar Jungkook suara Jungkook pun menghentikan langkah Taehyung.

"ANDWE!" Jungkook berteriak keras lalu sedetik kemudian Jungkook memeluk sang kakak dari belakang membuat sang kakak Jeon Taehyung menyeringai menang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi~" sahut Jungkook manja sembari mengusap kepalanya di punggung lebar sang kakak seperti anak kucing. Taehyung berbalik menghadap Jungkook dan membuat pelukan Jungkook terlepas digantikan dengan Taehyung yang kembali memeluknya dan mengelus helai rambut halusnya dengan sayang sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, asal kau berhenti merajuk! Oke?" sahut Taehyung mencoba membujuk.

"Tapi kau tidak tinggal bersamaku~" ucap Jungkook pelan sembari memilin ujung bajunya.

"Jangan sedih~ kau bisa keapartemenku, kapanpun kau mau! Ya?" dan bujukan ini pun cukup berhasil karna dilihatnya Jungkook yang saat ini menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Lalu Jungkook dengan menggemaskannya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Good boy~" sahut Taehyung sembari mengelus kepala Jungkook gemas. Taehyung segera melepaskan pelukannya kepada Jungkook, dirinya harus segera pulang keapartemnnya. tetapi Jungkook tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kookie~ aku harus pulang." Sahut Taehyung lembut.

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini Hyung~ aku merindukan pelukan hangatmu ketika aku tertidur!" Jungkook mengucapkannya sembari mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang Jungkook yakin akan membuat Taehyung luluh, dan benar saja tidak butuh waktu lama sang kakak menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan permintaan adiknya tersebut.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan menemanimu. Dan memelukmu sampai besok pagi!" Jungkook melonjak senang mendengar perkataan Taehyung barusan.

Jangan salah paham dengan ajakan tidur bersama Jungkook, karna sesungguhnya mereka benar-benar hanya tertidur dan saling berpelukan. Sejak Jungkook berumur 5 tahun dan Taehyung berumur 7 tahun mereka sering sekali tidur bersama dan Taehyung selalu memeluknya dengan erat, Jungkook sangat menyukai itu dia bilang pelukan Taehyung hangat seperti beruang.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Taehyungpun berjalan menggiring adiknya menuju ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya disana, setelahnya Jungkook pun segera memeluk Hyungnya dengan erat. Taehyung tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan adiknya itu, kemudian Taehyung mulai memeluk Jungkook dan mencium puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Hyung~" gumam Jungkook pelan, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman pula oleh Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu!" sahut Jungkook, membuat Taehyung terdiam seketika dan berhenti mengelus surai halus Jungkook. Berdehem sebentar Taehyung mencoba menetralkan dirinya, mungkin maksud Jungkook adalah cinta kepada saudaranya, cinta dari adik untuk kakaknya.  
Ya! mungkin maksud Jungkook adalah itu. Jangan berfikir terlalu jauh Jeon Taehyung!

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kau kan adikku~" sahut Taehyung setelah berhasil menetralkan dirinya.

Dalam hati Jungkook ingin sekali berteriak dihadapan kakaknya bahwa dirinya mencintai pria yang tengah memeluknya saat ini, mecintai dalam makna yang lebih dalam, mencintai dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, mencintai bukan sekedar perasaan adik kepada seorang kakak, mencintai dalam bentuk kata yang romantis.

"Jja~ tidurlah, Good night~" bisik Taehyung pelan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.  
.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih yah buat tanggapan kalian tentang cerita ini :") aku terharu loh huhu :")**

 **semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian yah :") semoga pada baper /g**

 **dianaindriani|MeikiToka|CaratARMYmonbebe|Kyunie|SparkyuELF137|Huang Mingzhu|Ahnyona|Syupit**

 **terimakasih loh kalian buat comment nya huhu :") percayalah comment kalian itu adalah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita huhu :")**

 **dan terima kasih juga yang sudah follow dan fav cerita ini kuterharu sangat :")**

 **Sampai Jumpa :***


End file.
